


Warbler Sebastian

by cissathebookworm



Series: Dalton Academy for a Change [2]
Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dalton Academy, Gen, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in my 'Dalton Academy for a Change' Universe. </p><p>Barry gets caught singing by his nosy room mate Thad and gets dragged into auditioning for the Warblers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warbler Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm adding to my Dalton Academy for a Change universe because this doesn't fit into the story, but I still thought it would be fun to have a little fic telling us all how Barry got dragged into the craziness that is the Warblers.

Barry cleaned his side of the dorm room, humming happily to himself. He was thankful that Thad was a pretty clean guy, he didn’t know how he would handle it if he was stuck with Jeff for a roommate, that boy didn’t know the definition of clean. Barry had the radio on a local pop station, currently playing ‘Best Song Ever.’ 

 

“Maybe it’s the way she walked…” Barry sung along as he worked, “straight into my heart and stole it. Through the doors and past the guards, just like she already owned it. I said ‘Can you give it back to me?’ She said never in wildest dreams. And we danced all night to the best song ever, we knew every line…” 

 

Thad smiled from inside the bathroom where he was straightening out his toiletries. As Barry entered the chorus of the song, Thad joined in with harmonization. Barry’s singing abruptly cut off. Thad left the bathroom and complained, “Why’d you stop singing?” 

 

“How long have you been in there?” Barry asked in confusion, a blush staining his cheeks. 

 

Thad laughed, “Dude, I haven’t left the room yet.” 

 

Barry looked confused, “I thought you had Warbler practice today?”

 

“Nope!” Thad giggled, “We canceled today. Apparently the Warblers that are in lacrosse were too tired to hold our Saturday all-dayer.” 

 

“That’s not a word.” Barry commented.

 

“It totally is.” Thad argued. “But it doesn’t matter because we are holding an emergency session to get  _ you _ an audition. You’ve been holding out on me!” 

 

Barry laughs, “I’m already busy with lacrosse, I really don’t need another club.” 

 

“Glee club isn’t just a club, it’s a way of life.” Thad says seriously. “Besides you have an amazing voice and we really need more singers that could take lead. We’ve been a little lacking since Blaine left. And plenty of Warblers are in more than one club. There’s a whole host of Warblers who are on the lacrosse team!” 

 

“I’ll think about it.” Barry shoots Thad a small smile. 

 

Thad looks outraged. “You will do no such thing! You are coming with me immediately and auditioning!” 

 

“Um, thanks but no thanks. I really need to make a call to my father.” 

 

“He can wait!” Thad crows. 

 

Barry looks awkward, “It really can’t. He supposed to call me in a few minutes and it’s the only time we’ll be able to talk for the next month.” 

 

Thad sighs, “All right. But only because you won’t get to talk to him for a while...But I will come back and nag at you and I’ll bring the cavalry with me.” Thad threatens as he scoops up his backpack and dramatically walks out of the room. 

 

***********************

 

Just as Thad threatened, the next time he tries to make Barry join the Warblers he brings Nick and Jeff with him. Barry almost caves at the sight of the three of them, but decides to hold out just to see what kind of tactics they would use. “Sebastian Smythe!” Thad theatrically yells at Barry from across the quad. 

 

Barry keeps his expression cool and calm, exactly opposite of what he was feeling inside. “Yes, Thad? How may I help you?” 

 

Nick glares, “You know exactly how you can help us!” 

 

“The Warblers are going to our first competition in a month and we still need a strong lead.” Jeff adds, “And by the way Thad has been going on about your voice, that person should be you.” 

 

Suddenly another Warbler pops out of the woodwork, “Yup. It’s been decided by the Council, we’re letting you audition. Even though we never let anyone audition during the middle of the year.” 

 

“Feel special.” Jeff adds as he grabs a hold on one of Barry’s arms, Nick manhandling him on the other side. 

 

“What if I don’t want to join?” Barry asks snottily.

 

“Too bad.” Thad snaps, “You’re great and just need to get out of your comfort zone.” 

 

The four Warblers frog-march Barry into the Warbler practice room  and shove him to the front of the room before settling down in the various couches strung about the room. Barry huffily straightens his uniform and brushes a few stray pieces of hair out of his face. He then turns and looks at the Council. “Sebastian Smythe.” He cooly comments, “I suppose I’ve been recommended by Warbler Thad, Warbler Jeff, and Warbler Nick.” 

 

The boy in the middle stands and introduces himself, “I’m Head Warbler Wes and I’ve heard many good things about you. Please, if you would tell the group a song and let’s get this audition started.” 

 

Barry takes a second to think before replying, “Does the group happen to know ‘Glad You Came’ by The Wanted?” 

 

“Indeed.” Wes gives Barry a curt smile before motioning for Barry to start the group off, “The floor is yours, Mr. Smythe.” 

 

Barry takes a breath and starts, “The sun goes down, the stars come out, and all that counts is here and now... “ 

 

Barry smiles as the Warblers fall into tempo and key with him. Leaving behind his somewhat grumpy and ‘all about school, no-nonsense’ persona, Barry starts to dance. Other Warblers get up and follow his steps as well as they can. Thad, Jeff, and Nick share a look as they watch their friend really get into it. 

  
The song ends and the Warblers erupt into cheering and clapping, causing Barry to give them all a reserved, but happy, smile. Wes speaks up once the cheering had died down, “Welcome to the group, Warbler Sebastian.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add other little fics as I get the inspiration for this verse. If you have anything you would like to see from this verse, just drop me a pm or leave a comment! :)


End file.
